Sasuke's love life
by Anime-girly1234
Summary: Naruto is having problems sleeping and Sasuke is having problems else where. Can the two boys help each other?


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY! I hope you like it :)**

Last night i watched myself sleep. It has become a normal thing by now. It feels like my body is at rest but not my spirit. I can't do anything about it, it just happens. When I sit in the chair next to my bed, I feel as if something is watching me waiting for its time to attack. Then as a hand comes down on my shoulder I jerk awake, as if nothing ever happened. All I can do is lay there and try to go back to sleep. Its kinda strange really. When I try to tell people about it they all look at my like I'm crazy. So its best I stay away from people and keep a lock around my heart so no one can break it. Even my therapist can't understand or break the lock, so it just hangs there not moving.

You would think there would be someone like me but no, I'm the only one. It's kind of scary now that I think about it. This "power" of mine makes it I can't sleep. If I can sleep then I can't go to far away from my body, or I can't wake up. We've had to move from many things attacking my family. So we don't stay in the same place for a long time anymore. We've been everywhere and back. All over the world. It's been a week since we last moved. Nothing has happened...yet. Give it sometime though. Right when you think think you are safe something happens. Last time was the worse. I was trying to sleep. We have grown smarter and now we have camera's watching me as I sleep to notice any changes. Right as I fell asleep, not meaning to, my body went limp because my spirit had escaped. The chair on the other side of the room moved. Not like a nudge, no it was a shove, so full of force. My soul couldn't go back to my body like it usually did, That's when I noticed, my own body was gone. This was the first time! When I went over to the bed to see what had happened, something grabbed my leg from under the bed. It pulled on my to make me fall, but the bed post was my only savior for this strength. When it finally let go I jumped on the bed, feeling something wet and kinda sticky. When I looked down all I saw was red. Blood red. It was just as I feared, my own body had been injured somehow.

This can be very troublesome. If my body dies then my spirit has no where to go. Unless I go into a demon. That is bad, but it wouldn't be my choice. If a demon takes my body and kills it, then they get my spirit. If a demon does get control if my spirit then they have all control of it. The only way I can protect myself is by using my chakra. Chakra is when you biuld up your physical and spirtual energy. It gets sealed with a hand sign so I don't use all of it. Using a jutisu requires chakra, and the one I'm about to use takes a lot. It's a sealing jutisu, so I can seal away the demon inside of something. This is what I've been practicing for. It was going to take time to prepare.

"Do I have that much time?" I thought to myself. I looked back down to my feet, I was standing in a pool of blood. My arms were shaking as I started with the handsigns. While my chakra was building up, I could hear something come near me.

"Could this really be the end? WHY ME GOD DAMN IT?!" I yelled out right as a hand came down on my shoulder. When the skin touched, I woke up yelling and screaming. Sakura was shaking me awake.

"NARUTO!" she yelled at I was fully awake I realized it was almost morning. My screams woke everyone up. It's been a while since I has that dream. Sasuke was watching my. Damn he looked hot without a shirt. His grey sweatpants were dangerously low on him. This made Naruto crazy. He did his best to control himself.

When the sun finally began to show its self it was time for some breakfast that they were told to bring. Naruto had some instant ramen ( with no water), Sakura had some weird diet food and Sasuke had some homemade rice balls. When Naruto was on his last mission he learned to tell if water was near by thanks to some crazy old lady. So he put it to good use, Turns out, they were really close to a small pond. As Naruto was out getting water Sasuke and Sakura were talking about Naruto. Sasuke had deep feeling for him, but was scared to tell anyone about it. Sakura really hated Naruto but really loved Sasuke. She would do anything for him. Only he was gay for Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto felt the same.

When everyone had food and Naruto got done doing his thing, again, it was time to hit the road and continue on with the mission. It was something really easy. Naruto hated easy missions. He wanted to get stronger than Sasuke and his sharingan. Naruto had no special jituse like Sasuke did. Sakura felt like nothing but dead weight on every mission because she wasn't strong enough and that made her mad. Sasuke liked showing off for Naruto but Naruto hated it. Sasuke knew it to, but he going at it. When Naruto got mad it was the cutest thing ever to Sasuke.

When Naruto got mad, his muscles got larger and his voice got deeper, needless to say everything got sexy. Sasuke never saw anything more sexy on his life and that's why he keeps showing off to Naruto. Sakura had noticed how Sasuke had changed when Naruto was near. Sasuke seemed more relaxed when around Naruto and more carefree. Sasuke had a small problem when around Naruto though. His member would make it's way up and Sasuke would have to leave to rid the heat of it. Naruto and Sakura had noticed it.

One day while everyone was gathered, Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto and Sakura was sitting by Sasuke. When Sasuke's problem had started again, he knew it was time to go. Naruto thought that is was a good time to leave to and follow Sasuke. Sasuke was in a hurry and Naruto almost lost him running in the trees. When Sasuke reached his house, he quickly went to his room. Naruto knew what he was going to do. Only he wanted to help Sasuke out. Naruto's breath was getting heavier, when Sasuke heard something when he was taking off his shirt he stopped and waited. When Sasuke could still hear the breathing he went and stood my the door. That's when he recognized the breathing, it was Naruto! Outside my door. This could get very interesting.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto leaning against the wall. When Naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes were perfect. They had a a small shimmer of light from the sun. Sasuke's window was open a little so after he got started there would be a breeze to cool him off. Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"Did he want to get caught?" Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't contain himself anymore he needed to release and fast. Naruto saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes from the heat in his member. Sasuke could tell Naruto knew, he didn't care. When Sasuke was about to shut the door to continue what he was about to do, Naruto's hand got in the way. When Sasuke looked behind him Naruto moved at the speed of light right in front of Sasuke's face. They could hear each other's heart beat.

_Thump, thump, thump,thump, thump, thump. _Together. Right then Naruto leaded in and kissed Sasuke! But Sasuke didn't protest, in fact he even kissed back pulling Naruto closer to him. When Naruto slowly opened his eyes and backed away from Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke also closed his eyes. With a wince in protest, Sasuke lowered his head.

"So how long have you known?" Sasuke asked to Naruto. Naruto had a suprised look on his face.

"known what?" Naurto asked him. Sasuke was also surprised. When they both wiped the surprised look off of there face they stared at each other.

"Naruto..."Sasuke tried to start off. Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke... I love you. I always have and I always will." Naruto told Sasuke. Naurto's face got redder and redder. Sasuke was really hot by now. Naruto looked down to hide his face and that's when he saw Sasuke's erection growing. Naruto knew that much pain and he leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked like he was an expert. Sasuke looked at him and quickly nodded yes to him. Naruto quickly picked up Sasuke and took him over to the bed and gently set him down and climbed on top of him.

"Would you hurry up dobe?" Sasuke was getting impatient with the slow shit. Naruto did as he was told speed up his pace. Without a sound Sasuke's shirt was across the room and Naruto was kissing him tenderly. At first it was a surprise to Sasuke, then he closed his eyes and kissed back. Sasuke was trying to take off Naruto's shirt when Naruto backed away from the kiss. A slight whimper sliped out of Sasuke's lips. Naruto only chuckled. There was a small gap in between the bodies. Sasuke didn's this. He rolled over so he was on top with the wonderful sight of blue looking up at him. He leaned down to kiss Naurto and to take off his shirt so they were the same. With both shirts in a small pile on the floor it was time to get down to business. The heat in the room was unbelievable. Sasuke worked to take off Naruto's pants. Only Naurto rolled him over.

"Nooooope. Your first." Naruto told his raven. He started with a kiss on the lips then kissed down his neck then started to kiss, bite, and suck on Sasuke's pale neck. When Naruto was satisfied with his work he continued to kiss down the pale down the pale body until he got to the left nipple. He was sucking and every now and again he would lightly bit down. Sasuke lost his voice in all this so it was all moans and groans coming out of the ravens mouth. He was waiting for this moment for so long. When Naruto was down with the left nipple he moved to the right and did the same thing. After a few seconds of nibbling on the right in the blink of an eye one of Naruto's hands was on the big bulge in Sasuke's pants rubbing it. Sasuke had never been this vocal before and Naruto was glad that he was the cause of it. When both nipples were harden and almost hurting Naruto kissed down the pale body biting and sucking every now and then to make marks all over his new property. When he reached the pants, Naruto unzipped and unbuttoned it with his teeth. When Sasuke looked up he saw a beautiful sight. The blond jinchuuriki and his ocean blue eyes were so focused on what he was doing. When Sasuke's pants were off, all you could see was a tent in Sasuke's boxers. Naruto was a little surprised as Sasuke blushed.

Naruto was ready for it. He licked the bulge from outside the boxers and a small moan came the raven. Naruto only smiled. He took off his own pants and Sasuke saw the blond's growing bulge. It was almost the size of Sasuke's! How was he going to take that? Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto continued on his mission to pleasure his raven. With Sasuke's boxers off, Naruto grabbed his member and licked the tip. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure. With Naruto's confidence built up, Sasuke's member was deep in Naruto's throat. Sasuke used nearly all his effort to look up at this sight. That's it. If he was going to die, it would have been from this sight. Naruto placed a hand around Sasuke's member and started pumping. Sasuke's head tilted back with his Adam's apple quivering. The whole town could have heard his moaning for all he cared. He was in utter bliss. Naruto got to a system, suck, pump, suck, pump, and it wasn't long until Sasuke's seed was in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke has almost yelled his lovers name when he exploded. Naruto quickly licked up every drop of it leaving a white trail down is chin. Sasuke was feeling much better by now, but it was only getting started. It was now Sasuke's turn to pleasure his lover.

Sasuke kissed his lover all over in a way of thanks. Sasuke rolled his lover over to do the same that his lover did to him. He started at the lips and kissed down. Leaving bite marks and places when he stopped to suck at for a second, then headed down to the now rather large bulge. Naruto blushed yet he was proud of his manhood. Sasuke did something different. He started to massage around Naurto's member. Naruto was moaning for his lover with his name slipping out every now and then. Sasuke liked it, he felt dominant. It was time to get started. With a single slip of Naruto's boxers were off and Sasuke's mouth around his member. With one hand playing with his balls and the other around the base of his member. Naruto was moaning almost as loud as Sasuke was. Sasuke was surprised though. Naruto was bigger than he was, of course he only had the nine tail fox demon to thank for that. Sasuke was big for his age, and with Naruto being the same age as him and being even bigger was a huge surprise. And that made Sasuke want Nartuo even more.

Sasuke was going down more and more each time, it was a good thing that Sasuke didn't have a gag reflex. Naruto took full advantage of this and thrust up with his hips so Sasuke took all of Naruto in his mouth and down his throat. All Sasuke could do was cough. He wasn't ready for that just yet. When he got used to the feeling his tongue wrapped around the whole member and Sasuke started to suck back and fourth. Naruto tilted his head back with a throaty groan. He loved Sasuke... And Sasuke was all his... No one else could have him. Not even Sakura could have him, and she waited forever to have him. Naruto was ready to place his seed in Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke could feel Naruto's member to expand then launch buckets in his mouth. Sasuke tried to take all of it but it was to much. He had to back away, and when he did, it shot all over his face and down his chest. When he licked his face and chest clean, Naruto was blushing at him. Sasuke didn't let him say anything when he stuck three fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto knew what it was going to be used for, it was going to be used to get him ready for Sasuke's member. He licked and sucked the three fingers until Sasuke took them out, laid Naruto down and stuck one finger in. Naruto made a weird face, it didn't hurt but it felt weird to have it there. When he got comfortable with it, Sasuke stuck another in. This one hurt, Naruto gasped and had a small pant. Sasuke then started to scissor in him to loosen him up. When the pain went away it was pleasure to Naruto and he started moaning and groaning. That told Sasuke he was ready for the next finger. Sasuke slowly pushed it in. Naruto started to growl and claw at the floor under him. When it was he Sasuke took no time to start pushing in and out. It took sometime until Nartuo's growling turned into purring. Sasuke never heard this before, but it was purrfect. When He thought that Naruto was ready he took out the fingers with a small twitch from Naruto from removing what was pleasuring him, then he felt it. Something big at the whole. Then pushed in.

"GAHHHHH!" Was the only thing that Naruto could say. When Sasuke was all the way in. He told Naruto he wouldn't move until he said so. Sasuke knew that it had to hurt, so he waited, patently. When Naruto's pain slowly went away. When Naruto was finally ready, he moved his hips to signal. Sasuke wasted no time in case he changed his mind. At first each thrust was painful to the both of them. Naruto was so tight that it was painful to Sasuke. And Sasuke was so big that it hurt Naruto. Naruto's pain finally went away, it was still surprising to him. That's when Sasuke thrust just right and Naruto's face went white and Sasuke found that he was looking for. Sasuke thrusted at the same spot a few more times. When Naruto was moaning his name and clawing at the ground, Sasuke then moved his hand from Naruto's hip to around his member and started to pump. Naruto's moaning only got louder and louder. He was ready to explode, lucky Sasuke was to.

"Sas-" moan "uke" moan "I'm gonna... gonna" Naruto had problems getting what he was trying to say. "Me to Naruto, me to." Sasuke moaned out. "Same time?" Naruto asked? "Yea, same time," Sasuke replied. As they rode to their climaxes, they both exploded at the same time. Sasuke's seed spread into Naruto and Naruto all over Sasuke's hand. When Sasuke was soft, he pulled out and Naruto groaned, he was raw down there. Sasuke licked his hand clean and picked up Naruto and put him on the bed to sleep. Naruto fell right asleep from being tired. Sasuke curled up right next to him. They both slept until the morning.

Sasuke was the first to wake. Naruto worked hard last night. Sasuke got to take a shower, and make breakfast before Naruto even fluttered his eyes. It was 9:00 a.m. and was time for Naruto to get up, so Sasuke woke him with a kiss. When Naruto woke up, finally, he was surprised at where he was. In Sasuke's bed with Sasuke, himself on top of him kissing him. Naruto's hands moved up to embrace his raven. Sasuke was happy to be in his lovers arms.

**Leave comments please. This was my first fanfic lemon. I'm happy with it . It will come out as a story, so the next chapter will continue on with how this ended. **


End file.
